


The spark

by BigFriendlyDog



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Work Up For Adoption, stiles pushed out pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFriendlyDog/pseuds/BigFriendlyDog
Summary: The pack kick stiles out of the pack is a spark goes to deaton and Morrell and stiles and Morrell go to Poland to live with his aunt who is also a spark and he falls in love with a male witch and becomes pregnant with twins a boy and a girl deaton calls them back to beacon hills to help the pack defeat a threat and they go back to Poland
Kudos: 2





	The spark

The pack kick stiles out of the pack is a spark goes to deaton and Morrell and stiles and Morrell go to Poland to live with his aunt who is also a spark and he falls in love with a male witch and becomes pregnant with twins a boy and a girl deaton calls them back to beacon hills to help the pack defeat a threat and they go back to Poland


End file.
